


Fixing The Licking Flames

by WinterAssets



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's only a sentence but someone suggested I add it as a warning so I wanted to put it up!, Like very very slight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Suddenly he feels helpless and knows he shouldn’t be here. It makes his stomach twist in knots and all he wants to do is run away, run back to where Steve and Hydra can’t find him. He doesn’t need the Avengers, doesn’t need Steve – he’s done so well without him. He can keep hiding; he’s done it for so long that it’s like second nature. But back then he didn’t have something he wanted to get back for. Sure, Steve was on his mind, but he had nearly killed him. Saving him had been his redemption. But then there was you – the second he met you Bucky felt that pull in his stomach, that tunnel vision that so many alphas used to talk about during the war. He had never thought it would happen to him; he was James Barnes and he was the Winter Soldier and did nothing but cause mass destruction.</i>
</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Steve, Bucky, and You are in a triad relationship, and both Steve and Bucky are Alphas. You're their Omega, and both of them have a habit of having a hard time sharing. They try to push it back for you, but Steve can't help but be jealous that his original bond mate needs more. Insecure Steve and a surrendering Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing The Licking Flames

Winter creeps slowly up like an old friend, especially in the heart of Brooklyn. The apartment’s a good one though; the investment was a good one as well and there’s nothing that the primal alpha would change about his decision. Except maybe the fact that the room has gone up at least fifty degrees and a distressed omega is curled tightly into his side, breathing harshly through her nose as she tries to get a grip on reality.

The room is spinning drastically behind your vision as you pull in a sharp breath through your nose. You’re filled with the scent of your alpha who’s curled himself around you protectively, running his fingers through your hair and whispering about how you’re going to be okay. You’ve been through some pretty nasty heats, but this is the worst. You can barely breathe; you’re uncomfortable and you’ve attempted a pad to stop the slick that’s driving you crazy. Everything burns and hurts, and the second Steve tries to pull away from you you’re gasping for him to stay, nails digging into his arm in a desperate plea.

No knotting has proven to make your heat all that much worse, and you’re practically mewling for Steve to just make it all go away. But he merely runs his fingers over your cheek, shushing you softly with worry in his eyes. This isn’t his normal department; you both know that and you both know what you’re holding out for. But you’re not sure how much longer you can do this for – Bucky could be on a mission for the remainder of the week with how much bad luck has been following the team lately. You’re sore when you go to move and your vision’s hazy, your head halfheartedly pushing into Steve’s thigh as he runs his fingers through your damp hair.

It’s the worst it’s ever been, and you don’t know if you can hold out for Bucky, for the other alpha who knows how to chase all the embers that strike up your spine away. It’s not like Steve doesn’t know how to do it; Steve was there first, Bucky had come along later. But there was this silent pact between you three; no taking care of things without the other. You hadn’t worried about it when you made it; you had always done fine on your heats and often didn’t crave everything as bad as most omegas did. But this time you were starting to feel strange, like if your needs went unchecked for much longer, you weren’t going to make it. You had never experienced anything like it before, and it had you sucking in a harsh breath, a soft sob leaving your lips.

“Shh, I’m calling Buck, okay?” Steve’s voice is hazy and you can barely make it out. You have to strain yourself to make out the words that he’s speaking. Worry is coated in it though, and you know that something is seriously going wrong. Steve rarely loses his composure, especially when he’s the more sane of you three. “Buck? Hey, yeah, we got a problem here…”

“ _What do you mean we have a problem?!”_  A loud grunt echoes over the phone and your eyes glance up carefully. You can only guess that Bucky’s in the middle of a fight and Steve’s managed to connect to his com. A small smile plays on your features for a minute; it’s just like them to have something set up in case of situations rising up.

“She’s dying here, Buck. Her heat’s bad and she can barely move. She won’t even eat or drink,” Steve’s fingers are in your hair again, trying to soothe you as you double in on yourself again as pain tears through you. “I’m serious Buck, something’s wrong with her.”

Bucky’s end of the line is silent for a moment before there’s a loud crashing, then a slightly out of breath voice ringing back through again.  _“Steve, you gotta take care of her man. You guys can’t wait. If you don’t, I don’t think there’s going to be an omega to come home to.”_

There’s nothing but honesty in the other alpha’s voice, and Steve’s fingers tighten in your hair. You make a small whimpering noise, the sensation too much, and rub your head up like that of a cat’s. It’s soothing the heat a little bit, but your blood still feels like it’s boiling and you don’t know if there’s a way out of this. “Buck…”

“ _Shut up, Rogers, and put me on speaker.”_  Steve looks like he’s going to protest for a second, then switches it on, holding it down level with his stomach so that you can hear easier through the scratchy static that is Bucky’s com.  _“Hey, hey princess. Steve’s going to take care of you, okay? Hang in there and be a good little omega for your alpha. I’ll be home soon and take care of you too, okay? But for right now do what Stevie says and be a good omega. If you’re a good omega I’ll bring you something home.”_

You perk up a bit at the promise of a gift. Biting down on your lip a little, you swallow hard and try to find your voice. “A gift?” You wince; it’s raw and maxed out, and it hurts to even talk.

“ _Yeah, a gift baby. But you have to drink something for Stevie and then let him help you, okay? Promise?”_  Bucky’s voice is strained now, and you know that it’s not from fighting. Biting down on your lip, you glance at Steve before carefully sitting up, biting back a cry as the pain slips through your body. You can vaguely hear him hanging up with Bucky before his arms are around you, pulling you into him. He scents at your neck, desperate to handle the distress coming off of your body. It serves to calm you down a little, the fog breaking slightly as the super soldier smiles a bit.

“I’m going to get you a bottle of water, okay? You’re going to drink that and then I’m going to knot you real good baby, okay?” You want to laugh because really, who basically just says that? But the gesture overwhelms you and you can only nod, swallowing thickly and rubbing at your eyes. Steve reaches over and presses a kiss to your forehead, a soft mumble of calming words following the gesture, then moving to retrieve a bottle of water.

You sit there, pain slipping through your body, and breathing deep through your nose. It hurts more than it should, but you can’t push yourself to want to accept Steve helping you out. Nerves slip through you; you’ve been in this situation for over a year now, and it felt normal to have two alphas. You had been Steve’s first though, bitten and claimed, and then Bucky had come along. Him and Steve were good with sharing, and it only took a few times of being around the other super soldier to realize that you wanted to share too. Steve never fought him; they were level and Bucky knew when to back down. Bucky knew that overall Steve was your first, and he had just come along for the ride.

You all balanced each other out though; Bucky kept both you and Steve sane. You were the type that overworked yourself and Steve stressed out over everything. It was up to Bucky to shove you both down on the couch and demand you relax. Steve was the one who chased your fears away and Bucky’s night terrors. You were the one that held them after fights and patched up wounds, whispering that they’d be okay even if you didn’t believe it yourself. There was something about the dynamic that just worked for you three, and you were determined to keep it.

Your eyes shift over as you hear footsteps entering the room once more; Steve’s normally quiet but your heat is making everything sensitive, including your hearing. You wince at how loud it all sounds, making you pull in a sharp breath through you’re nose. You’re surrounded by the musky, earthy scent of Steve as he bites down on his own lip. He’s helped you through plenty of heats before, but he’s never seen you this bad. He’s trying to keep it together for you; he’s you alpha and you’re his omega, and he’s not supposed to be freaking out. He’s supposed to be calming you down. So he puts on a small smile and unscrews the top to the water bottle, holding it out to your lips.

For a second you sit there, debating if you should really do it. But there’s nothing but utter worry in Steve’s eyes and you can’t deny the guilt that seeps into your veins. You’re causing your alphas to worry and that fact alone has you feeling like a terrible omega. You open your mouth, allowing the water to flow into it as you shut your eyes tightly; it feels soothing and your throat feels less raw – you could cry from the simple relief. Steve’s whispering words that you can’t make out, his hand petting your hair as you polish off the bottle without even realizing  it until you’re licking at the little droplets lingering a the top.

“Better?” Steve sets it down on the table, not caring if some of it drips onto the woodwork. Bucky would have his head for it later but it’s not his concern at the moment. You bring your eyes up to him, your vision a bit less blurry around the edges and nod. He gives you a smile and pressing his lips to your forehead again, a soft content noise coming from your lips. It makes some of the tension leave your body and you pull in a careful breath, looking up at your alpha and waiting for guidance.

Steve knows you’re stubborn; it’s half the reason you get along with Bucky so well. You two team up on him too many times to count and occasionally he wants to smack both of you upside the head for it. But it’s part of why he loves you so much, and he moves so that he can wrap his arms around your waist. He pulls you in, lips meeting yours slowly and carefully as he feels your body tense all around him. You can feel your entire body burning in pain and you want to cry out, but Steve’s lips keep you occupied, slowly moving against yours while his fingers run along your back. It forces a shiver down your spine and your vision clears more; his touches are chasing the inconsistencies of your heat and you couldn’t be more grateful for that fact.

Blue eyes meet yours as he pulls back, his fingers gripping at the hem of your shirt before he lifts it up and over your head. The cold air that hits your skin makes a sigh leave your lips; it’s a relief to your burning body temperature and your hands run down Steve’s chest for a moment, feeling the muscles underneath the t-shirt. Steve leans forward and nuzzles at your claiming mark on the right side of your neck. It’s bruised and scarred over still, even though it’s been months. Your body is slow healing as far as the omega in you goes, and you’re happy to look at it daily in the mirror. Steve insists that he went too hard, but to you it means that he’s yours and he wants to be your alpha – a thought that had never occurred to you until the moment had happened.

His lips softly work their way along the bruise, careful not to irritate it more but the alpha in him wanting to reclaim you over and over again. He can smell your slick, has been able to for a few days now, and you’re driving him crazy. He’s had to resort to fucking into his fist more than once to relieve the slight rut that you were forcing him into. But now your hormones are running rampant and he can smell your pheromones reacting to his simple touches and he knows that he won’t last too long.

Ducking his head down, his mouth moves along your chest as your fingers curl in his blonde hair. You pull in a sharp breath as his tongue rolls along your nipple, a soft suck following it and making your body keen at the mere touch. You whimper softly, your nails dragging through his hair harder as you try to breathe through your nose. You’re just surrounded with the scent of your alpha and it makes your head spin for a moment; all you want to do is present for him and feel him deep in you, knotting you, chasing the damn heat away before you blow up.

“You smell so sweet baby,” he murmurs softly against your skin, his blue eyes coming back up to yours for a moment. There’s nothing but love and adoration there in his eyes and you feel emotion welling up in your chest. You’re normally a sensitive type of person but for some reason when you’re in heat and he looks at you like you’re everything in the world, it’s even harder for you to control it all. Swallowing hard you bring his jaw back up so that you can kiss him, tongue searching out every inch of his mouth and moaning at the taste of him. He’s always known how to kiss you the best, to show you who is in charge when you need it. And it’s exactly what Steve does; he searches every inch of you as he moans into your mouth, hand gripping your hip before he’s sliding your pants down.

You’re more than happy to sit up and push the offensive material away, and Steve lets out a deep growl in his throat as he spots your underwear. Despite the precautions you had been taking, you know your slick is moving steadily down your thighs, making them nearly buckle as your alpha stares at you. It’s such a primal look and it’s one that you rarely seen on Steve, and it made your stomach twist at it. Biting down on your lip, you slip your fingers into your panties and tug them down swiftly, presenting in front of your alpha who’s sinking down to his knees in front of you.

Biting down on your lip as Steve looks up at you, you watch as his tongue darts out to lick a smooth stripe up your inner thigh, moaning as your slick gathers on his tongue. “You taste amazing, my little omega. All slicked up for me. You’re so ready to present, aren’t you? All ready to let your alpha take you and knot that tight little omega pussy of yours.”

A shudder runs through your body as you moan loudly; Steve never talks like this – that’s Bucky’s field and Steve is more than happy to sit back and let him do the dirty talking. It makes Steve blush half of the time and leads to Bucky snickering at the other alpha’s discomfort. It’s something that gets you off but that Steve totally hasn’t grown into yet, and you’re normally okay with it. But he’s showing a side that you’ve never seen before and you can barely breathe as he pushes you down on the couch and spreads your legs wide.

You can feel a fresh wave of slick slip from you as you whimper. Steve stares for a moment before he reaches forward, licking a long stripe up your pussy to your clit, causing you to cry out as he circles his tongue there. He pulls back for a moment to swallow your slick, his body shuddering at the taste and your fingers locking in his hair. He goes back to work, his tongue moving effortlessly against your dripping entrance as wave after wave of slick openly greets him. You had figured that your heat was bad this time, but this was icing on the cake. You never produced this much and Steve was more than happy to lap it out, delighted moans slipping from his throat as wanton ones slipped from your own.

“Steve, Steve  _please_ …” Steve’s eyes slip up to yours as he smiles slightly, pushing himself up and bringing you into a filthy kiss. You can taste your slick on his tongue and you whimper helplessly, trying to push your thighs further apart. You need a knot and Steve knows you do, and you’re over the foreplay already. He presses  a firm kiss against your lips before he stands up, pushing off his sweat pants and his boxers as a growl leaves his lips.

“On your stomach, present little omega.” His voice is deep and his Brooklyn accent is thick, and you can feel the slick collecting on your thighs again already. You let out a loud moan as you move onto your stomach, pressing your face to a pillow as you raise your ass in the air – you’ve no shame in presenting for the alpha. A sharp slap comes down on your ass and you let out a loud moan as Steve kneads the now reddening mark.

His fingers slip down, spreading your pussy wider as you mewl helplessly. You can feel the slick slipping out of you faster and faster now, and you barely feel the stretch as he spreads your entrance open wide. His tongue darts in for a second and you cry out, your walls desperate to hug something but knowing that it was far too small for what you really needed. Steve then pulled back and lined his cock up, pressing in swiftly as you moaned loudly, your walls gladly tightening around the promise of an alpha knot.

“Such a filthy little omega, you know that? I bet you could take me and Buck right now, rocking into that tight pussy and stretching you.” His thrusts are languid and slow, and you’re almost crying out in frustration because it’s just  _not enough_  and Steve  _knows_  that. “You’re so filthy when you present. You’re just all eager for an alpha to fuck that little pussy and fill you with his pups, aren’t you?”

“Yes alpha,” you whine back, your stomach tightening and your body shuddering at the promise of pups. There’s no way that Steve would actually get you pregnant, especially like this when he’s so nervous, but the thought of it has your mind practically crying out for some form of relief. Steve’s hand smooths down your back; he knows you’re waning and that you just need something, and he’d be damned if he let you suffer through this any longer.

His thrusts are quick and hard, jolting you against the couch as you cry out each time he fills you again. You’re whimpering and crying, your nails digging into the couch as you arch your back, begging for him to go deeper, harder, to use you like a good omega should be. The slick’s allowing him to fuck you nice and faster, and you can hear the loud sound of it when he pulls out and pushes in again. It serves to make you gasp and bite down on your lip, your orgasm rapidly approaching as Steve reaches a hand down to smack hard at your clit.

“Alpha,” the whimper is getting lost in oblivion and you don’t even know what you’re saying anymore. All you know is you’re so close and you can feel Steve’s knot starting up as it starts to get harder to thrust. You dig your nails in harder as your back arches, Steve’s teeth suddenly finding your claiming bite and pushing his teeth in hard just as you feel his knot fully go. You yell out as Steve fills you with his cum, your own slick running from you where it can as you gasp and pant, your orgasm sweeping over you.

Steve swallows hard, his lips softly pressing kisses along your back as he can smell your scent changing. You’re no longer distressed and a slight smile slips onto his features. Your eyes are heavy and you can’t exactly push yourself up onto your forearms, allowing Steve a moment to chuckle before he grabs you around your middle. He carefully moves you so that you’re on your sides, your chest still heaving and body shuddering as Steve makes soft little thrusts into you, grinding and letting you feel his knot.

“Feel better?” He murmured softly, stopping his ministrations as he presses a kiss against your temple. You nod, your body settling against his and your eyes feeling heavy as the scent of alpha and omega fill the entire room, nearly drowning you in it.

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” you whispered, the heat finally wearing off enough to allow you a moment to speak. Steve gives you a soft look and gingerly pushes hair behind your ear.

“Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep and when you get up, Bucky’ll be here and he’ll take care of you, okay?” You press into his touch, biting down on your lip as you pull in a deep inhale of his scent. It calms you as you shiver, pressing into his body and feeling his sweat slicked skin against yours.

“You promise he will be?” Your voice is small and unsure, and Steve simply leans over and presses a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I promise, now sleep little omega.”

 

* * *

 

 

There weren’t entirely too many laws that pertained to the Alpha/Omega type of relationship. It was written in DNA to find an alpha if you were an omega, and vice versa; it was biological technology that was hard to really put in place and protect. But as the new society rolled around and breathed life into it all, laws started to come into place. That meant work leave for heats, ruts, etc were something that had become entirely too popular. Like clockwork, plenty of omegas knew what week they’d be off from work and it was even more short staffed when an alpha followed them because they had mated. Only mated alphas and omegas could spend time like that outside of work, could not be fired for taking on their primal interactions and needs.

But those kinds of things rarely applied, and they applied less when you were an Avenger.

When you’re an Avenger with a metal arm though, and a trained assassin thanks to Hydra? The mission tends to be allowed to be pulled out of and taken out, especially when a growling alpha knows his omegas wounded and waiting back home.

Steve wasn’t all that surprised to hear the front door unlock and the soft  _thud_  of a duffle on the ground. He would’ve been more surprised if he hadn’t honestly, and he flinched a bit as another alpha’s pheromones entered the territory. Even though the triad you had worked well and you all were good with one another, there was still that demeaning presence in the back of the boys’ minds the first time they walked back into the house. An omega was supposed to only have one mate, and that often ended bloody and broken when the alphas went at it for their attention. But throw in the mix that you had two alphas dotting over you and living in the same area for too long,  there was a testosterone battle waiting to happen. Lucky for the triad though, Bucky and Steve were two alphas who rarely settled things with their fists when it came to mates, claiming, and the undeniable fact that you three were together. It was always just that first step into the house that had Steve tensing up; he had found you first after all, and Bucky and you both couldn’t blame him.

Heavy footsteps echo through the home as Bucky walks, his eyes instinctively searching for any form of threat. Even though Steve’s there and he knows Steve can protect you and Steve is more than protected, he can’t help the training that came with being an assassin. Once sure that there aren’t any threats, Bucky moves into the living room, a soft look settling onto his face as he watches Steve stroke at your hair, your body curled into his lap and a slightly peaceful look on your features. Both alphas know it won’t last for long though; your scent is already starting to change once more into a distressed, highly aroused one, and both of them have to bite at their lips and thank someone that your scent isn’t entirely too strong yet.

“On the couch, really? We’re going to have to get that cleaned you know.” Bucky’s nose scrunches up a bit as if he can practically see the slick mess that you and Steve had made on the furniture, but Steve knows that it’s just for show and can sense the underlining worry in Bucky’s tone. It’s clear by the way he won’t take his eyes off of you, and Steve hates to admit it, but that alone scares him enough that he bites on his lip a bit harder, his fingers pausing their way from running though your hair.

“She’s really bad, Buck,” he finally murmurs out, bringing his blue eyes to meet that of the other super soldier’s. Bucky bites down hard on his lip and Steve swears he can see him stop breathing for a moment before the steady rise in his chest returns. Steve’s fingers wind in your hair once more as you make a displeased noise in your sleep, nuzzling your nose deeper into your alpha’s thigh and scenting at him, even when you’re far away mentally. It makes a soft smile slip onto his features, his chest tightening as he lets out a slow breath.

Bucky’s eyes move down to watch the exchange, his own eyes softening at the simple exchange. He wants to feel jealous; every ounce of alpha inside of him wants to feel jealous because that should be him you’re looking for comfort from, but the reasonable part of his brain tells him to stand down. They might both be alphas, but Steve is in charge; he had you first, and you had both brought him into the relationship. The claiming mark on the left side of your neck would never mean as much as the claiming mark on the right, and that always left something twisting in Bucky’s stomach. He wanted it to mean something so much more, but that was always going to be the case of the lower alpha. Though he knew he could challenge, could overpower Steve simply with a metal arm, but he didn’t want to.

Steve was stability; Bucky was the insanity that you always paid the price for. There were times when you’d be sleeping peacefully and so would Steve, and Bucky would scream out as a nightmare slipped through his sanity. He was good, he was getting there, but  _fuck_  he still needed more time before he was fully Bucky again. That part scared him; that was the part that let Steve have you, that didn’t challenge Steve for the authority that he knew that his alpha body desperately wanted and craved.

“How long has she been on it?” Bucky knew you were stubborn, knew that you could mostly make it through your heats. You didn’t crave like other omegas, and part of him had a feeling that it had to do with the two super soldiers that were constantly there, that were working you through whatever you were feeling. You were normally okay when it came down to it; you would be fine with just one alpha hanging around, and while that was normally Bucky, Steve wasn’t shy of your needs either.

“About a week,” Steve murmured, frowning as he let his hand rest in the space between your shoulder blades. Your skin felt entirely too warm to the touch and it was making him nervous, unsure. You never lasted a week, never went over it – that had been regular since you had met him. “She didn’t want to do anything for most of the week though. She denied knotting and insisted waiting for you to come home. I was lucky I got her to drink anything after I called you.”

Bucky bites into his bottom lip, unsure of whether or not he should call the doctor that they have on hand. It was someone that Bruce had recommended when they had become Avengers themselves, and the invitation just had extended to those who were family or mates. Clint had used the doctor a handful of times, especially throughout his wife’s latest pregnancy, and he always had nothing but good things to say about the way the doctor treated her and his children. But there was a hesitation in his body – he didn’t want anyone but him and Steve watching over you, helping you – and that was selfish. “How’d she do after the knotting?”

“Better. She wasn’t so frantic, in pain, or feverish.” A soft sigh escapes Steve’s lips and his blue eyes move up to meet Bucky’s again. They have the same look, the same reluctance; calling the doctor means defeat, and neither of them are ready to tap out yet, and they both know you aren’t either.

“When’s the last time you’ve gotten some proper sleep, Steve?” It’s a soft question, Bucky’s eyes glancing up at the other alpha, but there’s a pure uncertainty in his eyes at the question. Steve’s go guarded immediately, the alpha in him flaring up as his grip on your body tightens. Bucky knows that look – it’s the same look he gives Steve whenever he’s alone with you. “Steve, you need to sleep too. You said it yourself – her symptoms are going down. I’ll watch, you can catch some shut eye.”

“She’s my omega,” he snaps suddenly, causing Bucky to reel it in and take a step back for a moment. He stares wide eyed at Steve and bites down on his lip, unsure of how to actually handle this whole situation. He’s never seen the full alpha in Steve come out, but those blue eyes are hardened now and Bucky knows he’s on a thin line. “She needs me, not you. Got it?”

“Steve..” It’s a soft warning plea, one that has Bucky putting his hands up in defense. Steve grits his teeth, unsure of where to move from here. He knows he wants to stay, but Bucky’s right; he hasn’t slept right in almost a week, only catching an hour here or there. Even being a super soldier he needs proper sleep, and his hand starts to go slack on your body. His alpha power goes down, and he carefully moves out from underneath you. You make a soft whine in your sleep and he presses a kiss to your temple before he stands up fully, staring Bucky down.

Bucky ducks his head slightly, a sign of surrender. He has no wish for a fight and Steve knows it. So Steve merely reaches out, gives him a warning stare, and clamps his hand down on Bucky’s shoulder in a firm squeeze. Bucky just nods and lets Steve go, watches him head up the stairs to his bedroom as he pulls in a sharp, unsteady breath.

He’s not used to surrendering, especially not to Steve. Steve never lashes out at him; that’s not who they are or what they stand for. They’ve been with each other for so long that they just fall into step. Steve never tries to out do him or push him back. There’s nothing there that they’ve ever been jealous or protective over. But Bucky’s tries not to be too mad at him; you’re his omega. Bucky was just invited to the relationship. It makes his heart sink, blue eyes glancing over at you.

Suddenly he feels helpless and knows he shouldn’t be here. It makes his stomach twist in knots and all he wants to do is run away, run back to where Steve and Hydra can’t find him. He doesn’t need the Avengers, doesn’t need Steve – he’s done so well without him. He can keep hiding; he’s done it for so long that it’s like second nature. But back then he didn’t have something he wanted to get back for. Sure, Steve was on his mind, but he had nearly killed him. Saving him had been his redemption. But then there was you – the second he met you Bucky felt that pull in his stomach, that tunnel vision that so many alphas used to talk about during the war. He had never thought it would happen to him; he was James Barnes and he was the Winter Soldier and did nothing but cause mass destruction.

But you hadn’t cared; you had waltzed right up to him, pulled him into a hug, and gave him a wide smile, saying how thankful you were that he had saved Steve and how happy you were that he was joining the Avengers. You kept everything up with him; you were there with his nightmares. There was an aching breath in his chest every time he looked at you and you touched him. But there was a dark purple claiming mark on your neck that said you were Steve’s, and that had floored him like nothing else.

But you had insisted, pulled him into the relationship with a bright smile on your face. You felt something for the alpha and he felt something for you. Sure, there wasn’t a lot of relationships that turned up like this; normally an alpha had tons of omegas if he so wished. But you were mated and happy, and all you wanted was to feel Bucky’s teeth sink into your neck and be yours as well. Bucky had insisted that you didn’t ask him to do that, and Steve had as well; he could see it clearly in how dark those blue eyes grew at the simple thought of it. But you had insisted, had stared at Steve and said that this was what you wanted, and Steve couldn’t deny you. So Bucky had made his mark – something that Steve hadn’t been pleased with ever since.

Bucky was torn between walking out while he had the chance and staying; there was an antagonizing twist in his stomach at the thought of leaving you, his eyes honing in on the dark purple mark that rested on the left side of your neck. It wasn’t bonding glands, but it was your scent glands, and that had been good enough for both of you. It was all you could do because if not, he would have to challenge Steve’s mark and Steve’s bond. That was something neither of you wanted.

Heaving out a careful sigh, Bucky sat down next to you and ran his fingers along your forehead, feeling for a fever. It was starting to break out again, and Bucky could easily scent the heat starting to rear its head once more. Your eyes fluttered at the sensation of cool metal against your warm skin, and you let out a slow breath as you opened your eyes. Bucky smiled down at you and ran his fingers through your hair, a cheeky grin lighting up his face as he stared at you. “Hey doll. Told you I’d take care of you soon.”

There’s something in him that really twists when you smile at the simple nickname, and he can’t help but smiling wider as he runs his fingers through your hair once more. You nuzzle in toward his touch, a soft sigh escaping your lips at an alphas touch. You know that your heat’s kicking in again but you’re exhausted, and Bucky’s eyes soften at the distress that starts to leak into your scent. “Hey, hey stay with me doll. C'mon, lets get you a shower, yeah?”

You nod, pliantly going as Bucky picks you up in his arms and heads down the hall towards the bathroom. He sets you on the sink, nuzzling his nose into your neck for a moment and scenting you, chasing away the soft distress for a moment as you smile. He presses a soft kiss to your temple, then moves to the shower to get the water ready and warming up. He returns to you then, slotting his way between your legs and feeling the soft material of Steve’s boxers against his own jean clad thighs as he smiles slightly. Your hands immediately reach up, winding around his neck and pulling him in close. He lets out a soft breath, nuzzling and scenting you, trying to get you to calm down as he pulls you closer so that you’re flush against his body.

It feels warm and inviting, and despite your heat desperately wanting to flare up, your tired brain won’t have it. You just want him close, want to feel the hardness of his chest against yours, the heaviness of his metal arm around your waist. He’s different than Steve, but a good different, and you practically purr as he begins to run his finger through your hair, whispering softly how good you are, how you’re safe and in his hands now. You nudge towards his touch, letting out a slow breath and letting out another purr as his fingers lightly dig into the back of your neck.

This is where the two of them heavily differ and you know that; Bucky can treat you like you need to be treated when you need to come down from everything. He knows how an alpha works and knows how to hone into it. Steve knows too, but Steve refuses to use it. Steve breathes deep and acts like a normal boyfriend, and sometimes you need to be brought down like the omega you are. It’s not demeaning and you know that – you just need reassurance from an alpha, from a mate, and that’s how it’s meant to be. Bucky will grab the back of your neck and dig his fingers in softly, will scent you and coo to you that things will be okay, that you’re in safe hands. Steve approaches the route of soft kisses and tender hugs that take you down like the human you are. There’s two separate needs and wants that flood through you with them, and you love both of them – you  _want_  both of them.

But being in the triad isn’t easy and you know it’s not, and so do the two alphas who are fighting for your attention constantly without even realizing it. It’d be easier if they weren’t so passionate about everything that went on around them, but you supposed a war would do that to them. You merely shook your head and buried your face deeper into Bucky’s chest, allowing his scent to run through you and soothe your nerves as you try to breathe. Bucky smiles slightly and lets his fingers soothe down your shoulders, kneading softly at your back as you let out a slow breath. You can feel the warmth of the shower starting to heat the room, and you feel everything in you starting to relax.

Glancing back at the shower, Bucky then brings his eyes to you as he gingerly tugs up at the hem of your shirt. “C'mon then doll, time to get clean.”

He pulled back, starting to pull his own clothes off, and you shamelessly let your eyes run along his body. He wasn’t built like Steve; Steve was built like a brick house thanks to the serum. Bucky was more built than he had been in his war days, but there was still something really pure about his body. It wasn’t like the serum hadn’t done him favors, but Bucky remained for the most part who he had always been. There was nothing organic about Bucky – he was the same kid out of Brooklyn who did all the dirty work because Steve couldn’t bring himself to do it. Your eyes roamed down the planes of his chest and then lands on the toned abs of his stomach, your breath hitching slightly as your eyes began to roam lower.

Bucky’s still pressed beneath his boxers, but he can’t help the smirk that floods onto his features as you check him out. There’s another thing that’s different between the two alphas; Bucky isn’t ashamed of what he has, Steve is still shy about it all. Even when it had just been you and Steve, it had been the same way. You loved Steve immensely, but the alpha attitude that seeped through Bucky’s veins had something in you twisting, and you could feel a fresh wave of slick push down your thighs and to the edge of Steve’s boxers as you bit down on your lip hard. You could feel your heat starting to rear its head again – your scent changed and you pressed your thighs up to your chest, trying so hard to break the habit as you pulled in a deep breath through your nose.

All you got was the scent of Bucky’s alpha pheromones filling your senses though, and for a moment you allowed your eyes to flutter closed and dwell in the scent of gunpowder and metal. It was a scent that was sharp and demanding, and it was something that was all purely Bucky. He walked forward, lightly rubbing his nose against your neck as he let out a soft breath. “Little omega, don’t hide what you need from me.”

His hand reaches out, cupping your cheek and gingerly running down to your jaw where he gives you a light tug, your head moving up so that you can look him in the eye. Your vision goes black around the edges for a moment, a ringing in your ears as your omega starts to kick in. There’s no commands in Bucky’s tone, but your body’s instinctively reacting with the alpha that’s running through his veins. You pull in a sharp breath, your eyes pleading up at Bucky’s to move forward and do something. The alpha smiles, carefully bringing his lips down to yours and letting you feel him out for a moment.

You know it’s not going to last, and within seconds you’re proven right; his mouth opens and his tongue slips in against yours, kissing you like he’s going to leave for a mission and not come home. A whine slips up in the back of your throat, your tongue effortlessly moving with his. It’s rough, it’s demanding, and Bucky knows the way to put you in your place while making your heart tremble fast and hard in your chest. He knows what makes you happy, he knows what makes everything rush in front of you and forth, a soft whimper escaping your lips while his hands start to move down your body, pushing up underneath your shirt and feel the soft skin of your sides.

The thing you love most though about Bucky compared to the body of Steve is his metal arm. It’s something that Bucky is tentative about; he knows how to control himself better since coming out of the mentality of the Winter Soldier that Hydra had created, but that isn’t the point. The point is is that he’s become more comfortable with it, and the soft temperature change makes a gasp rise up in your throat. It makes your hips roll forward, a soft hum escaping your throat next as Bucky carefully pulls back. He grins at you and nuzzles your nose, then pulls the shirt straight off of you and throws it behind it. Vaguely you realize that it lands nowhere near the hamper, but you’re not in the right mind to care.

His mouth ducks to your neck, softly nipping a path along your jaw and then sucking softly at the spot right under your ear. It makes you whimper and swallow hard, your fingers gripping at his long hair as you pull in a sharp breath. He nuzzles the spot after he sucks at it, a soft sigh leaving his lips and warm breath tickling your skin as you let out a slower breath. He grins as he feels you shiver against him, then begins his descent downward, his mouth connecting with the raised, purple bruise that’s still scarring over from the mark that he’s left only a mere month ago.

You keen softly, your fingers lightly tugging at his hair as you breathe harshly through your nose. Every time he kisses your bonding claim, you can’t help but to feel the same surge of love rise up in your chest that always happens. It makes your head ache and everything is spinning out of control. You remember the look on his face right before you felt his knot lock in you, the moment his teeth bit into your neck and the rush of pleasure and pain you felt. But above all, all you could feel was  _love_  when you thought back to it, and it was so fresh in your mind that it made you swallow hard.

Sometimes all you wanted was Bucky because this was all too hard, but you knew that no matter what, you wouldn’t leave either of them. They had become embedded in your DNA and in your skin, and it made a shiver run down your body as you pulled in a sharp breath.

Bucky let out a soft moan against your shoulder, his fingers slowly working their way inside of your boxers to feel the slick coating your thighs and the material. A frustrated grunt runs through his lips; suddenly there’s too many clothes and all he wants is to be in you, to have his knot in you and feel you clenching your walls against him and around him. He wants so bad to just keep you there forever, around him and keening for him, whispering his name over and over again because all you need is him, your  _alpha_.

A sharp breath leaves your lips and you look down as Bucky’s fingers carefully slip into you. On instinct you allow yourself to spread your legs open further, his hips pushing flush against the bathroom counter as he lets out a slow breath. His fingers thrust softly, not giving you much relief but testing the waters. You’re so wet and slick that his fingers are practically slipping out of you, and you feel your stomach tighten as you let out a mewl. “Alpha, alpha  _please_  it’s not  _enough_ …”

“I know doll, I know…” it’s a soft murmur against your temple and you bite down on your lip hard. You let your hips roll, taking in his fingers deeper and letting out a soft gasp as you feel his wrist hit up against your clit. You’re whining now, digging your nails into his shoulders and trying to keep everything in you under control. It’s hard; you know Bucky loves to see you break, and your heat is hitting full peak now, making you need his knot desperately. “C'mere…”

His fingers curl hard against your walls and you cry out, feeling your eyes grow wet as you shut them tightly and grit your teeth. It’s not enough at least and you can barely breathe, but Bucky’s taking his sweet time. He carefully pulls his fingers out, moaning at the slick that covers them as he tries to breathe deep. His fingers quickly hook into the boxers you’re wearing and throw them away, then he discards his own boxers.

Eyes immediately going down to your dripping core, Bucky lets out a soft whine as he ruts against your inner thigh. Your fingers hook around the back of his neck and pull him in so that your lips are pressing hard against one another, your mouths opening in a loud moan as he slips into you. He’s hard and he’s so ready to take you; his knot’s already half inflated and you feel like you could stay like this forever.

“You’re such a good little girl, you know that? Bein’ all good for daddy and waiting for his knot,” Bucky lets out a soft keening noise and nuzzles his nose against your jaw, making your breath hitch before you’re gasping as he starts to move. His teeth move to nip at your skin and you dig your nails into the back of his neck on pure response to his actions.

You can feel your back colliding harshly with the mirror behind you as Bucky fucks into you, his thrusts hard and fast. Both of you know you just need the knot and the orgasm; neither of you wants to draw this out and drive the other crazy.

It was strange to be facing Bucky, his forehead pressed to yours as he whispered over and over again how good you were. He hated having you present for him; he didn’t want anyone to be treated like they were a piece of meat, and he had come into this world after Hydra drove him crazy with that need for you to be face to face while in this situation. You pulled in sharp little breaths as his hips ground against your clit and his teeth found your lower lip, lightly pulling at it and smiling.

You could feel his knot growing; it was getting hard for him to move and then he was giving harsh little thrusts as his knot locked in place and didn’t allow him to pull out further without pain. You gasped loudly and gripped at his hair, trying desperately to hold on as you felt him throb inside of your walls, felt him trying to push you over the edge. It was always push and pull with you and Bucky and you felt your stomach tighten.

Bucky moved down to let his hands pin your thighs down to the counter, knowing that you were getting close. You arched and kissed him hard, his mouth swallowing your cries as you came hard, shuddering as he followed with a few more thrusts and spilled his come into you. Your mind was heavy and satisfied, your body feeling just as heavy but pleased as you felt Bucky’s knot in you.

Your fingers ran down lazily, feeling the point where you were both connected and shuddering. He was hard and heavy at your entrance, and the slight tug of your bodies had him hissing and moaning softly. “You’re going to drive me crazy, knock it off.”

A smile was on his face though, and he leaned forward to kiss you softly again. Your fingers deftly gripped at his side as a soft sigh left your lips, and you felt for sure that you could be here forever with Bucky like this. With his knot in you and your heat breaking, you felt the most content you had all week. Your head leaned forward, pressing against his shoulders as his lips connected softly with your head.

“We should shower and get you cleaned up,” he whispered softly, pulling back slightly as you let out a soft sigh. Your eyes were heavy and Bucky gave you a sympathetic smile, knowing just how worn out you were. “C'mon, it won’t take long.”

You wanted to protest further, but you felt Bucky already preparing to move, and you let your body go willingly, allowing your body to enjoy the tug of his knot in you.

* * *

Fresh from the shower and on legs that are shaky, you wrap your towel tighter around your body. Bucky’s face nuzzles into your shoulder, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he presses another soft kiss to your bonding claim. You smile and give him a quick kiss, then grab a towel and begin to dry your hair. You follow him hesitantly into the bedroom, your hands gripping his metal one as he navigates easily through the dim Brooklyn light pouring through the window.

Steve’s all curled up in the bed, his hair mussed and his knees pulled up to his chest as he sleeps soundly. You know he’s been like this for a while; it takes forever for Steve to get in a deep sleep, but once he does, he’s generally out. You smile softly at the sight and move to grab one of his shirts and a pair of Bucky’s boxers, pulling them onto your body before you climb into bed. Bucky grabs his own pair and climbs in beside you, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as your body presses into his side.

Steve shifts as if on command scoots closer to you, his arm coming heavily around your middle and tugging you back into him slightly. His nose nuzzles into your bonding mark and you shiver, knowing that even in his sleep Steve is scenting you and making sure everything is okay. Bucky chuckles softly and allows his fingers to run through your hair and then Steve’s, letting out a soft, content sigh as his eyes begin to grow heavy.

You watch with bated breath for a few moments as the super soldier drifts off to sleep, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you burrow into the warmth of the super soldiers. It’s hard being with them, and you know that, and they know that. They’re both alphas and you’re only one omega, and you’re spread just as thin as they are. But you wouldn’t change anything.

Right here, between the two super soldiers who had gone through so much, you felt the safest. Not even Bucky’s rehab or Steve’s slight depression could change that or scare you off. You all helped each other, and you could tell that Steve and Bucky cared by the way Bucky’s fingers rested lightly on top of Steve’s head and Steve’s fingertips were reached out just enough to touch his side.

It was a reassurance that all of you took solace in, and you pulled in a deep breath as you nuzzled your nose into Bucky’s arm and Steve’s bicep.

“I love you guys,” you whispered into the darkness, knowing full well that all three of you felt the same. You allowed yourself to bunker down and drift off into a sleep with the soldiers, knowing that your heat had finally broken and that all of you could actually get a decent amount of sleep before they’d have to be briefed for another mission.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up getting really far away from me when I was writing the second part, so I put both of them for one long fic. Hopefully you guys liked it; I'm actually pretty proud of how this one turned out, and it's my first real dabble in the whole Alpha/Omega dynamics like this.


End file.
